


The Shark, The Crab and The Seal

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Mark, Jackson and Namjoon ship week! [5]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Crab Hybrid Namjoon, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hybrid Jackson Wang, Hybrid Kim Namjoon | RM, Hybrid Mark Tuan, Hybrids, M/M, Seal Hybrid Mark Tuan, Shark Hybrid Jackson Wang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Mark and Jackson aren't dealing well with how popular Namjoon's hybrid species are becoming, so they decide to show him just how much they love hi





	The Shark, The Crab and The Seal

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to day 
> 
> Yes, I have written this, but you clicked it... so I am shaming both of us.
> 
> Also sorry for no update yesterday, I was stuck with no internet >-<

Namjoon was always low key jaloux of canine and feline hybrids, historically speaking they had always been the most desired and loved forms of hybrids, sadly… He wasn’t that. He was a crab hybrid, cause life really hated him.

Namjoon liked crabs he really did, they were cute and adorable, but he didn’t specifically want to be one, but that was just how he had ended up presenting at 18, cause life was against him.

Luckily he didn’t have any extreme features, his upper arms and lower legs had some very hard surface almost like armoring on craps and his eyes were a very intense black but that wasn’t his least favorite trait, no that was tiny antennas on his forehead. He got badly bullied by it when he was younger, and there was one specific case that Namjoon could remember 10 years old him pulling at them to get them off from his head.

It hadn’t worked and had just meant a lot of hospital visits and a terrible headache for months upon months.

It had luckily gotten better as he grew older as Mantis got played on the big screen and she shared the same antennas as Namjoon, and she was called very cute, which meant that somehow overnight Namjoon’s antennas had gone from being weird and disgusting to being cute.

And where Namjoon appreciated it, there were two people who very much didn’t, his two boyfriends Mark and Jackson. They loved the fact that Namjoon felt more accepted, what they weren’t big fans of was how everybody wanted to touch Namjoon’s antennas, in general, they weren’t big fans of everybody wanting to touch Namjoon. It was getting really weird and annoying with girls constantly coming up to him asking to touch them.

Mark, the oldest of their threesome, was the cutest seal hybrid that Namjoon had ever seen, specifically, he was a harp seal hybrid, harp seals were those cute adorable white seals from Greenland. Luckily he didn’t have fur, but he had beautiful dark patches of skin down his back like normal adult harp seals, and deep neverending soul piercing black eyes like Namjoon himself had.

Jackson, the second oldest of their threesome, was a nurse shark hybrid, which sounded all scary and stuff until you googled it and realized that nurse sharks are the friendliest species of sharks there was in the world, which fit well to Jackson. Who was an always smiling, happy go, lucky fellow, for hybrid features he was actually pretty light on them, yes he had the black soul piercing eyes he shared with his boyfriend and most marine hybrids.

Other than that he had the probably most useless hybrid trait ever, it was three small flaps of skin that could be lifted a little, as to simulate gills, luckily it wasn’t actually gills and just a useless trait. Oh, and he had very sharp teeth and a lot more of them than was normal for a human, basically… he had to see the dentist a lot.

They had been dating since high school, a thing that was indeed complicated to figure out when they were younger, but it had ended with Jackson stamped in the ground and just explaining “I love both of you, and that is all that matters! I don’t care anymore! If that makes me weird that is not my problem!”

After that, they ended up being together and they had stuck together after that. Many times their family and friends said that it wouldn’t last, but they were wrong, 1 year of high school and 3 years of university and they were all still together and happy living in their own apartment together.

This was even before any of them presented, and when they all ended up presenting as marine animals Namjoon pretty much decided that this was all meant to be.

Now meant to be, in love and Namjoon finally getting accepted for having cute antennas now what could be wrong? Why weren’t they just skipping into the sunshine while sipping on rainbows?

Cause Mark was about the slap the next bitch that touched Namjoon on the head without asking! And in this term bitch meant both male and female cause gender equality. Like he was fine with the world appreciating his boyfriend from afar, he was less okay with Jimin, a way to cute red panda hybrid, just plopping himself into Namjoon’s lap and just touching him and his antenna’s.

Mark thought at first that it was just him, he was known to be slightly possessive when it came to his boyfriends, he knew it wasn’t in a cute trait and he tried to not be obsessive about it, but when  you had a boyfriend of model proportions and Jackson who was allergic to shirts, could you really blame him?

But when he talked to Jackson it turned out that the normally happy go lucky share weren’t too happy with everybody wanting a piece of their boyfriend! They didn’t deserve it, they needed a damn marvel movie to realize just how special, amazing and gorgeous Namjoon was! So they didn’t deserve him!

The thing was that they didn’t know how to go about it, they were not gonna tell Namjoon that he couldn’t see his friends or anything like that, cause they weren’t crazy and they didn’t want to ruin the boost of self-esteem that Namjoon had gotten.

They didn’t judge him for that, they understood that while they often had said to Namjoon how attractive they found him, it was different and very self-affirming to have the rest of the world say the same.

No, they didn’t want to take that away from Namjoon, so they had one option left. Well, they probably had more ideas, but Jackson’s idea of getting Namjoon a shared puppy so he would never leave them seemed a little extreme if you asked Mark, so they had one option.

They decided that they would take one day and shower Namjoon in love, to show him exactly how much they loved him, and actually how much they would always love him, also they would shove their relationship in the face of the entire university, cause apparently, some people didn’t seem to get it.

So the gathered together their plans and the day after Namjoon’s last exam, they put it into motion. Normally they would all be super busy in the morning, all of them having different majors and other stuff, often mornings just turned into a quick good morning kiss (often with bad breath) and then different people hurrying out the door to catch their classes.

Jackson and Mark who had personally made sure that they had nothing important that day, Namjoon cause he was overachiever had one extra credit class, cause being a double major wasn’t enough, he had extra credit classes as well.

Normal their breakfast was cereal, cause it required no effort at all and Namjoon couldn’t break something making cereal so it made the most sense, but that morning they decided to make Namjoon full-on breakfast and when Namjoon alarm woke him up, he was surprised to find the bed empty, but the kitchen filled with his two boyfriends and an entire homemade breakfast of vegetable omelet, tofu with seasoned soy sauce, rice cooked with red and black beans, radish kimchi (kaktugi), and Korean coleslaw.

For a second Namjoon just stared confused at them, kinda worried that he had forgotten an anniversary or some other important date, but when he a little hesitantly tried to ask the two older hybrids, they just told him that they felt like doing it.

And who was Namjoon to question good free food?

Namjoon got confused again when both Mark and Jackson decided to walk him to school, they didn’t live that far away from their university, only about a kilometre and it was high summer so had no problem taking the walk alone, but who was he to deny his boyfriends if they really wanted to walk him to university.

The walk was pleasant, Namjoon did find it slightly weird that Jackson had at first tried to put his arms around Namjoon’s shoulders, not cause he didn’t want to be close with the older, more the fact that Jackson was a tiny person and Namjoon was a tall tree. So basically… it didn’t really work out, and basically were a pretty terrible idea.

Jackson pouted at that, but he ended up settling with an arm around Namjoon’s waist and Mark hold the youngest hand, Namjoon was a little weirded out, but he decided not to question it, sometimes some people just needed a little bit more fondness and affection so he gave that to them, so he gave that to them, he petted Marks and smiled brightly at Jackson.

Yes Namjoon found it a little weird when instead of the usual kiss he would place on both of their cheeks he instead got a very heated kiss, in front of everybody looking to get into the class, weird, but okay Namjoon accepted it, smiled and told them that he would see them at home.

He would lie if he said he followed closely what was going on in his class, he tried to! He really did, but it was really hard when your phone was getting blown up by your boyfriends sending you sweet nothings and selfies. Something was off, Namjoon knew that, but he decided to push it out of mind.

But he couldn’t really do that for long as both Mark and Jackson was waiting for him outside of his lecture hall, at that point Namjoon was very confused, he wanted to know what was going on, but all it took was one kiss by Mark on the tip of his nose to placate him, maybe they just wanted to be close to him, and it was after all only one class he had that day, so they could go home.

But Mark and Jackson had other plans, they took Namjoon to his favorite cafe, they had these cute biscuits in shape of Ryan the lion! Normally they didn’t go there, there were so many people and it made having quality time together hard, but they wanted to treat Namjoon and they wanted to show that they knew him like nobody else did! They knew his love for Ryan biscuits and for other cute things, and they accepted and love him as he was.

Namjoon for that was happy, he loved going there, and if the two other wanted to go there, then again… who was he to question it, life was to short to question good things.

When they got there, a sour patch had almost been thrown into the two oldest plans, there was only one table free, but that was a table for two, but count on Mark to have a plan for this, he knew what to do and how to do it. He quickly told the waitress that they would take it, and when they were showed to their table Mark was quick to sit down and then pull Namjoon into his lap.

At that Namjoon couldn’t stop himself from laughing before getting up, giggling a little more when he saw Mark pout, he was quick to pull the older up from the chair as well, before sitting down taking the spot Mark was in before and pulling the older, but much smaller male into his lap instead, calming kissing the pouting seal hybrids cheek and informing him that while he might have a huge personality, he was a tiny person and this made much more sense.

Jackson never one to wanna be left out, joined Mark in pouting, he wanted to sit on people's laps as well, but he was quickly sated by both of the other hybrids turning their attention to him and starting up a light conversation.

The date to the cafe went well, Namjoon happily cooed over his Ryan biscuits and sipped his drink while holding a light conversation with the other two males.

As they finished up, Jackson and Mark lead Namjoon home, they had one more surprise for the younger, a guilty pleasure that they knew Namjoon had, but he hadn’t trusted them with yet, this was their time to show him that they still loved him no matter what, plus it was hot.

Namjoon had no idea what was going on as they got home and Mark gave him a wrapped gift in his hands, telling him to go and open it in the bedroom and then decide what he wanted to do with it, they didn’t want to make it sound like they were forcing Namjoon to actually do something with it, and they wanted to give him a little bit of time alone to think about.

The younger looked confused, but he slowly nodded making his way to the bedroom with the gift in hand, it took 10 minutes for Jackson and Mark to be worried that maybe they had overstepped, maybe it wasn’t as okay as they had thought it was, at 15 minutes they had to hold themselves back for going into the bedroom, at 20 minutes they were sure Namjoon was gonna leave them.

But then the door to the bedroom opened and Namjoon stepped out, he looked… amazing, he was wearing a soft baby-pink hoodie and a skirt, the skirt that they had bought him, it was a matching baby pink that really made his tan skin stand out.

He was blushing heavily pulling down a little in the front of the skirt to try and almost cover himself up, but damn he looked so amazing, but Mark and Jackson was just sitting on the couch staring at him with an open mouth like they couldn’t actually understand what they were seeing in front of them, how somebody could look that amazing.

Namjoon to his got even more awkward as nobody said anything “please say something…” his naturally deep voice was much different from normal in his embarrassment.

At first, neither of the two other hybrids could speak up, but could you really blame them? Namjoon looked fucking gorgeous, his long legs looked even longer wearing the skirt and it just…. Looked so fucking great, why had they not done this before?!

They did force themselves to speak up as Namjoon looked like he was about to run the fuck away scared, “Joonie come over here please,”

Jackson’s voice was soft as he spoke, and Namjoon easily followed the order, Mark couldn’t stop himself from running the hand over the hard almost armored patch of Namjoon’s lower leg, it was one of the parts of his hybrid genes.

Namjoon always covered them up, that was why it was so fascinating for Mark to touch them, “you are so pretty, baby.”

The younger heavily blushed as he was pulled down onto Jackson’s lap, Jackson instantly put his hand on Namjoon’s amazing thick thighs, Namjoon had the best thighs, and Mark let his hand run up and down Namjoon’s leg “do you like your skirt? You had a tab open when you let me borrow your laptop, Jackson and I couldn’t stop thinking about how good you would look in a skirt.”

“Really?” Namjoon would lie if said that he hadn’t fantasized about wearing skirts before, especially in the bedroom and the way that the two others were feeling him up, was a clear-cut sign that it would end in the bedroom.

“You look even better than our wildest dream baby, you are so gorgeous,” Jackson was sneaking his hands under the skirt to feel up Namjoon and Mark was still petting just the side of the hard armored part of Namjoon’s shin, it was always so sensitive that it wasn’t a surprise to see the younger bite hard into his lower lip to keep the noises from spilling from them.

“Not on the couch!” Namjoon’s tone was a little shy, but it was clear that he meant it, then again nobody should be surprised, he had sexiled both of the two other males after they had gotten cum on the couch.

They could of course still fuck around with each other, but it wasn’t the same as all three of them together, nothing was like that, so they quickly promised Namjoon to never get their bodily fluids on the coach, unless somebody was actively bleeding down.

Jackson somehow also got the okay that it was okay to get cum on the coach if somebody was under the influence of sex dust, which basically just meant that Jackson really really needed to read less fanfiction.

As they made their way to the bedroom, Namjoon still a little shy about the skirt, but he was easily let himself be handled by the two others, he was very softly pushed onto the bed “So baby you know, that position you said you wanted to try?”

Namjoon’s eyes almost lit up “you said that you guys weren’t sure about it, that you thought it was too humiliating for me, that you didn’t want to treat me like that.”

“We thought so at first, but then we looked it up, we thought that it was part of your low self-esteem, but the more googling we did we realized it wasn’t about humiliating you or about just using you for pleasure, it was having you between us and both sharing you.” Jackson was petting the soft skin of Namjoon’s inner thighs while speaking, Namjoon did find it kind of cute that the two older had thought about it so much, it was a clear sign how much they loved him.

But they were right, this wasn’t part of his low self-esteem, it was his favorite position to watch in porn, other the double penetration, but something told him they weren’t really ready for that yet, it was about him loving to be in the middle, it was about him wanting to please both of the two older males, he loved pleasing people, and he loved the other hybrids reaction when he did it, he loved their sounds and their hands on him.

“Plus you look so good right now” Mark had crawled onto the bed as well, pulling off his shirt and throwing it somewhere on the ground “who would you want in front, me or Jackson?” he was starting to press small kisses on Namjoon’s neck and lower jaw, coursing Namjoon to struggle with the most basic human function, to think.

“I.. “ It was only made harder by the fact that Jackson was running his hands up his thighs and petting him softly, he had thought of this before! He could decide on this! What was it that had always been in his dreams? How was it he had imagined this?

Oh, he could remember? “Mark in front, Jackson behind,” a soft kiss was pressed to Namjoon’s lips by Mark “then we do it that way, we need you to roll over baby, so Jackson can prep you, is it okay for you to keep on the skirt and hoodie? You look so pretty for us.”

Namjoon nodded, eagerly rolling over so he could be on all four in the middle of the bed, this was what he had wanted for so long and he was finally gonna get it! He couldn’t stop himself from shaking his ass a little at Jackson, as a message for the shark hybrid to hurry up.

Of course, Jackson didn’t he was busy running his hands up under Namjoon’s skirt to feel up his ass, the youngest might not have a giant ass, but Jackson still liked him like he was, he especially liked the fact that he could feel that the other wasn’t wearing any underwear at all.

www

Kneading the soft tanned skin of Namjoon’s ass Jackson laughed a little “I know, I know I will hurry up now.” Mark threw the lube at Jackson who easily caught it as if they were well practiced in the art of lube throwing… which they were.

Namjoon leaned down a little so he could lightly press kisses to the inner thighs of Mark, the older was sitting in front of him, what most people didn’t know was that the same dark patches that Mark had on his back from his hybrid parts, were also on his thighs, it was the reason he always wore shorts with at least knee high.

It had taken Jackson and Namjoon forever to convince Mark that they loved him and his skin the way it was, before they started out dating and a little in the start Mark would each skin bleaching on the patches to try and lighten them to his normal skin colour, when the two others had found out, they had done everything they could to make Mark realize that they loved him the way he was.

Still, to this day, every time they had Mark dressed down, Namjoon made sure to press small soft kisses to the darkened patches, they looked so pretty on Mark’s skin, and nothing could change his opinion.

Mark’s hand was softly running through Namjoon’s hair as he took in his beautiful boyfriend on his hands and knees, while the oldest male was ready for this and wanted it as well, he still was a little hesitant. He wanted to make sure that Namjoon was the main focus and that all the attention was on him, he didn’t want the other male to be in doubt for a second.

He ran his soft fingers over Namjoon’s facial features everytime the youngers stopped kissing his thighs, through Namjoon’s sounds and facial expression he could see the moment Jackson pressed his fingers inside him. Running his thumb over Namjoons lower lip the crab hybrid parted them to take in a suck on the fingertip, Mark couldn’t stop a groan of his own at that.

The youngest of his boyfriends always had the best lips and mouth, both in the terms of the always well-thought words coming from them, but also the pleasure he could give with that mouth. They all had different things they were great at in the terms of the bedroom, Namjoon’s without a doubt was his oral skill, Mark to this day still swore that he had seen heaven one-time Namjoon eat him out.

He let Namjoon suck at the tip of his thumb for a little while, circling his tongue around it as a promise to Mark about what would come next, Mark got pushed out of his mild hypnotic state from staring at Namjoon when said man yelled out “Jackson!” it wasn’t a yell of pleasure but scorning the shark hybrid.

Mark didn’t even need to see what had happened, he already knew, this was Jackson after all, the well build male had some kind of kink for marking and biting the two others, problem was that the shark hybrid had very sharp teeth and a lot of them, while he had stopped accidentally drawing blood long ago, at times he still got a little too eager.

Often that eagerness was with Namjoon’s toned thick thighs or Marks soft neck, should Mark be worried about letting his shark boyfriend near his neck with those teeth? Yes! Was he ever? No.

Just as Mark thought, Jackson raised his head from under the youngers skirt where it had been “sorry,” it was clear he wasn’t sorry as a grin was on his features. Namjoon didn’t get a chance to answer, as he whined deep in his throat when Jackson pulled out his fingers, seems to have decided that it was enough prep.

Mark didn’t get long to take in Jackson’s body as the man quickly undressed, as Namjoon had leaned forward and buried his face in Mark’s crotch, forcing the oldest to moan out at Namjoon managed to close his lips around the tip of the other man’s erection through the boxers.

A quite bang was heard as Mark banged his head against the wall behind him as he threw his head back, he didn’t even have to feel or react to it as Namjoon made himself busy licking, biting and sucking at Mark, seeming not to care about the fact that he was still wearing boxers.

For a second Namjoon let up, looking up at Mark, coal black eyes of marine hybrids met each other as Namjoon gave a clear order “off, now!” he then looked over his shoulder to meet another set of black eyes “And you hurry up! Stop with the teasing!”

And there was Namjoon, when they had first gotten together the younger had been much shyer talking about what he wanted, but as time passed he got more comfortable and secure in himself, he now had no problem dishing outpointed orders when they weren’t doing what he wanted them to. He still preferred bottoming, and he could get very…. Submissive… at times, but most times, he was like this, a perfect mix of everything. And none of them wanted him any other way, they loved him exactly the way he was.

Mark was quick at following Namjoon’s order for multiple reasons, one of them was that he was so fucking hard, which you couldn’t blame him for! Namjoon and Jackson both looked so good, Namjoon on all fours wearing the skirt they got him and Jackson kicking out of his own cloth as fast as possible to follow Namjoon’s instruction as well.

Placing himself back in front of Namjoon, he didn’t get much time to think about as he quickly found himself with his dick down Namjoon’s throat, which he was not prepared for as he was pretty sure he broke the skin of his lip biting down into it in surprise, once again he banged the back of his head against the wall as his hand found its way to Namjoon soft grape colored hair.

Even with his eyes closed in pleasure, he still knew the second that Jackson finally pushed into Namjoon, the deep moan from the younger that made his throat do wonderful things around Mark’s erection was sign enough.

Forcing his eyes open, Mark looked at the two in front of him, god they both looked so good, Namjoo, so pretty with the skirt looking pretty against his skin, little antenna in front on his forehead moving with the hybrids movements, behind Namjoon was Jackson, the shark hybrid was grinning at Mark over Namjoon’s back, seeming to enjoy taking in what was going on in front of him, Mark, he was holding a steady rhythm on his hips, just the way Namjoon liked it.

“God you look so good like this baby,” Mark was aware that he probably sounded the most wrecked, but in his defense, he really loved these two men and the visual he was getting compared with Namjoon excellent oral skills was really something else okay?!

Namjoon moaned around him again, and Mark could tell that he was getting closer, it didn’t surprise the seal hybrid at all, Namjoon was getting stimulation from all different places, straining his head a little to the side he could see how Jackson had wrapped his hand around Namjoon’s so far ignored erection.

Mark himself knew that he wasn’t gonna last much longer either, Namjoon was looking up at him with heavily lidded eyes, he was eagerly taking the older man deep and Mark could feel the slight movement of his body from where Jackson was thrusting into him.

At that point it was really just a question of who of them would give into the pleasure first, actually that wasn’t much of a question as Mark with his always blabbering mouth couldn’t hold in the pretty words of praise, raining them down on Namjoon, telling him how pretty he was, how good and beautiful he was. Which was the last straw for Namjoon, no longer able to keep back his orgasm. Namjoon had always been weak for praise, Jackson, and Mark always quick to tease him about the mild praise kink, but in reality they loved it, the loved the impact their words could have on the younger.

Namjoon’s orgasm triggered a chain reaction as first Jackson came, unable to deal with how Namjoon tightened up around him, which then pushed Mark himself over the edge as well, cumming down Namjoon’s throat, which was received with a happy hum and the younger pulling off to swallow it, wearing the facial expression of a cat who had just gotten served a bowl of cream.

Which he had in some form…

All three of them took a moment to try and catch their breath when they finally did Namjoon looked up at Mark with a grin on his face “round 2?”

Meeting Jackson’s eyes over Namjoon’s shoulders, Mark knew that he was in for a long night, and he couldn’t wish for me.

God, he loved these people.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked this!
> 
> Tommorrow is gonna be so so long, it's insane >.<
> 
> Day 1 - Soulmates verse  
> Day 2 - Magical Girl verse  
> Day 3 - Hogwarts verse  
> Day 4 - Hanahaki  
> Day 5 - Hybrid  
> Day 6 - Middle ages verse  
> Day 7 - Omega verse
> 
> Hope to see you guys in 24 hours!
> 
> If you want to hear more from me, see teasers for my next stories or just see me rambling over how much I wish we would all get along no matter our fandom, this is my twitter!  
> [My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)


End file.
